


喜歡你不是秘密

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	喜歡你不是秘密

**你17岁的时候我愿你收尽天下美景**

**你19岁的时候我祝你刻画青春永恒**

**  
**

01.

 

　　王俊凯左边的那颗虎牙仿若真是从大猫嘴里长出来似的，凸起个尖角，每每啃上易烊千玺的嘴，总是磨人，硬质的牙尖戳陷进柔软的唇珠，乐此不疲。

 

　　易烊千玺唇珠右侧被啃得习惯了，红肿破皮乃虎牙与唇珠交战的兵家常事，有时候肿得隔夜也难消，化妆师问起时易烊千玺还能面上冷静的回答，「上火，我嘴上那皮儿总是掀起来，性感不？」

 

　　但回头却是对罪魁祸首又娇又恼地抱怨道：「哥哥你虎牙太锋利了。」

 

　　王俊凯听了就笑，笑出了整排白牙、两颗犬齿，桃花眼眯眯弯弯，像是在昭示着他的作案工具有多威风，就长在这，下回还要再咬。

 

　　易烊千玺有时候抿嘴笑着晃晃肩膀撞他，有时候揣着藏在袖子里的双手捏捏指头，看着王俊凯想，傻子。

 

　　而那个每次都对他笑得灿烂的大傻子，现在正在舞台上载歌载舞，红蓝混紫的灯光搭着轻快甜腻的旋律交织在王俊凯身上，闪耀着那藏不住笑的脸颊，淡了许多的猫纹在嘴角勾起的间隙隐约浮现，薄薄的嘴唇像裹了蜜的粉红棉花糖，桃瓣型的眼尾跳耀着说不完的情意。

 

　　易烊千玺看了又看，听着歌声一下下敲进心里，整颗心脏都软成一朵云，飘呀飘，踏着颗颗红蓝相间的告白气球浮上天际。

 

　　每句歌词都像是打开秘密抽屉的钥匙，一格一格把日渐堆积、快满出胸口的浓情蜜意，偷偷地摊在空中供人一瞥。不知者只能嗅到掺着玫瑰花香的暧昧雾气；知者如他二人，却是享受着那点蓄意暴露几绺线索、又偏生只打着两人恋情轨迹的甜蜜暗号，不叫你明白透彻的快意，撩人窥探、挠人心痒。

 

 

02.

 

　　目光从红蓝配色的小朋友上台后就紧紧追随，王俊凯整晚的欣喜雀跃在看见易烊千玺时推到最高点，满心膨胀的炽热都快从胸口向上烧破喉咙，蓄势待发要将火热的真心洒向全席。

 

　　双腿像有自我意识般朝对方靠拢，盯着那一身红蓝帽兜的可爱小朋友，一看就入迷，嘴角擅自翘起，压也压不住。

 

　　「是一根儿钢笔，永恒笔。」

 

　　不断被主人强迫拉平的嘴角终于不受控制高高扬起，被小朋友念叨的锋利虎牙露出来炫耀主人内心的欢喜——永恒啊，永恒多好。

 

　　「写下去印记不会消失掉的，希望小凯能书写下自己永恒的青春。」

 

　　王俊凯眼神忙碌上下流动，是该先看看他家乖巧的小朋友，还是看看那个满怀心意的礼物。

 

 

03.

 

　　终于有机会仔细盯着看。

 

　　升降台下降至底后工作人员上前替他摘了耳麦，王俊凯快步绕过所有人，推开休息室门直直走向沙发上瘫着的小对象，从下午进馆场后就陪着他窝在这里待了大半天，王俊凯心都被他捂得暖呼呼的。

 

　　易烊千玺听见动静，把视线从手机屏幕中移至面前通体洁白的颀长身形，瞄过那张因跳完舞白里透红的脸还有些漫不经心，只想着男朋友今儿真好看，看清后却是猛然坐起，「哭什么呢。」

 

　　那双大眼眼尾嫣红，像是桃花粉色的瓣片沾上露珠，又像涵盖了满天星光，一闪一闪的。

 

　　「没什么，」王俊凯吸了吸鼻子，抬手抹掉颊边汗珠，眨眨眼把水光隐去，「我高兴的。」

 

　　易烊千玺伸出食指点点王俊凯眼下那颗画上去的星星，朝他笑出了两浅梨涡，琥珀眸里清澈地映出王俊凯的脸，「再哭就变流星了。」

 

　　王俊凯被那抹甜腻巧笑勾了魂，也伸手戳上易烊千玺左脸颊更深一些的小圆坑，「那我要坠落在你这里。」

 

　　易烊千玺敛下眼帘抿着嘴笑，握着王俊凯的手指往下拉，指尖抵在胸口，飞快地凑近王俊凯耳语气声带过，「你已经埋在这儿了。」在工作人员好奇的目光飘来之前，易烊千玺推开他顺势倒回沙发椅上，眨巴着水亮精光的凤眼，很是无辜。

 

 

04.

 

　　王俊凯没回家。

 

　　跟着小对象钻进同一辆保母车、溜进同一间酒店房，然后把欲言又止的助理推出门外，上锁。

 

　　易烊千玺拉下从出会场就一直戴着帽兜，圆滚滚的脑门上是短短寸头，让易烊千玺本来就硬朗的五官轮廓更加凌厉狂野，但那双浅蜜色的眸子一对上王俊凯那潭深湖似的眼里，瞬间眉眼弯弯笑意盈盈，清澈的眼底塞满了撒娇依赖。

 

　　肉嘟嘟的唇珠噘起，淡粉色的双唇勾勒成娇甜的弧度，唇缝间溢出软糯的声线，就只说了个字，「抱。」

 

　　王俊凯二话不说，张开双臂抱住他神态娇憨的小朋友。

 

　　宽松的红蓝卫衣下是温热细瘦的腰身，抱在怀里又乖又暖，像只热呼呼的小奶猫一样依偎在他胸膛，乖顺等待他的掌心抚过小猫背脊，接着喉间发出舒服的呼噜喟叹，轻盈绵软，却是能随着呼吸溜进王俊凯心肺里，缠缠绕绕，最后钻进心头，化作怦怦心跳。

 

　　王俊凯抱着怀中软绵绵的小朋友，轻轻晃动身体，像是哄婴孩入睡般轻柔，易烊千玺下颚靠在王俊凯肩膀上，忍不住打了哈欠，却在发出声音前堪堪止住，怕扰了这份宁静。

 

　　易烊千玺扭着脖子，用侧脸去磨王俊凯耳朵、脸颊，像是猫咪撒娇般蹭了又蹭，甚至鬼使神差地学起自家猫崽，轻轻地、带着讨好意味的，「喵。」

 

 

05.

 

　　王俊凯把他轻盈香软的小朋友抱上洗手台坐着，身体挤进易烊千玺腿/间，倾身向前吻住那张先前发出惹人猫叫的嘴，两片柔软的唇瓣被舔/咬/吸/吮得艳红撩人，分开时轻喘着气泛着水光。

 

　　「还叫吗？」

 

　　才几日不见小朋友就学坏了，变着法子撩他。娇甜又惹人怜，因小朋友跟室友亲密互动的醋才刚打翻，还来不及滋生发酵，就被眼前像裹了甜橙香蜜又暖烘烘散着乳香的小奶糖给压下。

 

　　易烊千玺喷的事后香，香甜柔软，像置身于洒了果糖的牛奶雾气，王俊凯也曾经拿来用过，被人嗅到身携奶味，谁又知道他用的是易烊千玺随手落在柜上的那瓶。

 

　　「看你表现嘛哥哥。」

 

　　拉住王俊凯摸进他衣服里的手，掌心烫热的温度贴服着紧实的腰侧肌肉，又热又痒。

 

　　易烊千玺笑出了小白牙，唇齿勾出的圆弧曲线挠得人心痒，夹着王俊凯腰身的双腿使劲，后脚跟敲打着王俊凯的臀，「好不好呀。」

 

 

06.

 

　　水气蒸腾，淋浴间的玻璃拉门都喷洒上烫热水雾，一点一点的把里面交缠的肉色人影模糊得不真切，两人的衣物被随意堆叠在外边角落，干燥的磁砖地板和里间湿透的石质地板仿佛两个世界。

 

　　头顶上的花洒不断落下充沛的水量，打在两人脑袋上，从五官轮廓往下流淌，滑过颈项锁骨，溜过起伏胸腹，沿着臀肌腿根，顺着踝骨脚趾，混着身上滑溜的白色沐浴泡打着漩流进排水孔中。

 

　　满室充斥着酒店沐浴露的香气，王俊凯的双手在易烊千玺肌肤来回抚摸，美其名是帮你洗澡，实际上揣着的心思谁人不知。

 

　　「哈哈哈！」易烊千玺仰着脑袋躲开王俊凯啃咬着他的嘴，空气掺着顶上热水一同流进嘴里，却没能阻止易烊千玺笑出声，被摸得发痒的腰肢扭捏着闪躲，又被王俊凯双手箍紧搂回怀里。

 

　　两人赤裸的身体正面相贴，又湿又热，因接吻抚摸而有反应的欲望相碰着摩蹭，王俊凯向前一步，搂在易烊千玺后腰的手收紧，把人抵在玻璃墙上又亲又蹭，空出只手摸上他们贴在一块的硬物撸弄。

 

　　比掌心还要高温的柱身触碰挤压着引起一阵阵让人舒服难耐的快意，易烊千玺忍不住随着手下动作的频率挺动腰杆，王俊凯从囊袋摸揉着往上，圈住根部上下套弄，在易烊千玺发出哼咛声后又用拇指抠按顶端渠隙，敏感的肌肤被拨弄挑逗，一股股酥麻快意聚在下腹，随着越发快速的搓揉，易烊千玺双腿紧绷，缩着臀肌，揪着王俊凯的手臂，积攒多日的欲望迸发在王俊凯手里，黏稠的液体随着花洒下的热水冲刷卷走。

 

　　易烊千玺拧着的眉头刚舒缓开，仰着脸呼吸粗重，身体还在回味刚才的麻痒快感，手就被王俊凯拉过去覆盖在对方还没释放的性器上，易烊千玺顺着男朋友的意，撸动着手掌，感觉掌心接触到的肌肤滚烫得忒忒跳动，凶猛的巨物上筋脉狰狞，易烊千玺低头一瞥，耳尖蓦地泛红，脑中擅自浮现这凶器在自己体内横冲直撞的热辣快感。

 

　　「小朋友……」王俊凯嘴唇擦过易烊千玺的脸颊，咬上他红彤彤的耳朵，声音低哑性感，下身往前顶了顶，抓着易烊千玺的手使劲磨蹭，把人怼在墙上无处可逃，肌肤紧密接触，视线扫过易烊千玺晕红的眼尾、低垂眼帘湿润的睫毛，唇珠随着他颔首的弧度望过去又圆又翘，王俊凯侧过颈子吻上去，侵略逼人。

 

　　湿热又让人窒息的吻在王俊凯高潮后获得了喘息空间，王俊凯闷哼低喘，情欲的混浊痕迹一下子又被热水冲刷无踪，但甜腻的旖旎却是洗也洗不净。

 

　　易烊千玺盯着他家哥哥的脸猛瞧，颊上的黑色星星像是点缀在白里泛红的软嫩团子上，往上又衬得那潋着春水无限的桃花眼艳情勾人，水花不断地顺着精致的鼻尖涓涓流下，本来是眉目如画仙子出水，只是易烊千玺盯着盯着，忽然噗嗤笑出声来。

 

　　「哈哈哈！」响亮的笑声终究是忍不住，打断了闷热黏稠的香艳。

 

　　王俊凯有些不明所以看向忽然笑得卧蚕弯弯的小对象，「怎么了？」

 

　　「哥你变蓝色了哈哈哈——」刚才忙着满足两人热切的欲望没多加注意，这下脑袋清醒后看得更真切，王俊凯因演出而染蓝的发丝被热水打湿现出原形，那些蓝色如星空般的魔法一层层剥落，或着水变成一道道蓝画过王俊凯白色的肌肤。

 

　　王俊凯闻言一把捋起刘海往后梳，双手胡乱抹了把脸，心里怨叹刚才急着把小朋友扒光塞进淋浴间的自己，忘了先把妆发给卸掉，整得气氛都被破坏掉了。

 

　　「这儿还有星星。」易烊千玺伸手去摸王俊凯耳朵上的星星亮片，随着易烊千玺的动作被一一搓下，估摸是觉得挺好玩，易烊千玺嘴边的梨涡比那满地五角亮片还要闪闪动人。

 

　　「行行行，别弄了。」王俊凯看着那甜滋滋的小脸，哪里还顾得了身上流的是蓝是红是星星还是月亮，只想把人搂在怀里好好宠爱。

 

　　但易烊千玺还在笑，笑得没心没肺，还食指弯弯像猫爪一样伸出去，戳上王俊凯苹果肌上的那颗星，「还有这儿——」

 

　　「你这小混蛋，」王俊凯一把攫下小猫的爪子，掐上他白嫩嫩的小屁股，「看我收拾你。」

 

　　易烊千玺勾抱住王俊凯的脖子，凑上前嘬了口他的嘴唇，歪着脑袋一笑，「那您快点呗。」

 

 

07.

 

　　事实证明不要随便挑衅深爱你的人，因为他可能会当作调情或是挑逗，加倍努力地回敬你满满的爱意与爱液。

 

　　易烊千玺被压在玻璃门上，随着体温蒸腾上的雾气被他双手一撑、花洒一冲，反覆交替着模糊与清晰，抬头视线所及还能见着一大片镜子，酒店的浴室总是很大机率会镶上整面墙镜，这下恰好能映照出在淋浴间里胡作非为的两人。

 

　　王俊凯贴在他身后，细细吻过易烊千玺一节节浮出薄嫩肌肤的颈椎骨节，唇舌滑过削瘦分明却形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，吸吮着留下印记，在这衣物能遮挡的范围下王俊凯肆意滥用虎牙的权威，啃啃咬咬。

 

　　搂着易烊千玺腰腹的手灵活地往上溜搭，摸上起伏的胸肌，揉捻着凸起的小肉粒，指甲陷进乳首抠戳着拨弄，惹得易烊千玺缩着身体，又往他怀里靠了点。

 

　　另一手则是掐上白嫩的臀肉，雪白滑嫩的肌肤被掐揉两下就透着红，手感温润软弹，王俊凯又捏又掐，粉白的软肉从指缝溢出，在松手时又弹回原处，像是刚捣好的麻糬一般柔韧绵软。

 

　　浴室里自然是没有润滑液的，王俊凯只能在伸手可及的范围内挤压出沐浴乳充用，滑溜的沐浴露抹上雪白臀肉间的皱褶，乍看跟体液有几分相似，被掐得嫣红的小屁股倒像是刚完事一样。

 

　　易烊千玺在手指探进时缩了缩身体，扭头看了眼他哥，清透浅褐色的瞳仁水波流转，王俊凯安抚地亲亲他，又借着沐浴乳的滑顺多塞了两根手指进去，来回抽插搅弄的动作让那处被摩擦得起了许多细致泡沫。

 

　　易烊千玺自然是看不见的，抿着嘴低头瞅自己和王俊凯踩在湿润地板上的脚趾，数呀数，尽可能别抬头正面看向外边的镜子，那是有些羞耻了，更何况还有人的手指在自己屁股里来回作怪，熟门熟路戳上让人兴奋得紧绷肌肉的点，易烊千玺咬着下唇缩起肩膀，撑扶在玻璃上的手指微微弯曲用力，轻吟出声。

 

　　王俊凯朝那处不断按压，易烊千玺被弄得舒服难耐，憋不住扭着臀，回头看向王俊凯的眼尾都染着圈殷红，睫毛上挂着水珠楚楚可怜，声音绵软，尾音轻得像羽毛扫过，「哥哥，你进来吧。」

 

　　王俊凯是不想忍的，可又想起件至关紧要的事，「宝宝，这没套。」

 

　　易烊千玺咬着下唇又羞又恼，往后撅了撅屁股，去蹭那个早就硬得发热的粗硬家伙，「没事儿，快点儿。」

 

　　「你明天还有活动。」王俊凯皱眉，拍了拍那个胡乱扭动、蛊惑人心的小屁股。

 

　　易烊千玺气恼的嘟起嘴，他最烦王俊凯总是叨叨，都用沐浴乳当润滑的人了还有时间讨论戴不戴套，真那么体贴为他着想就不该拉他一起来洗澡呀，事儿真多！

 

　　但想归想，易烊千玺还是有一百种方法能勾引他家男朋友，眨巴着水润的泛红的美目回眸看人的神态无辜娇憨，说出口的声音更是轻柔酥软，处处透露着要人疼宠的模样，「你射进来吧哥哥——」

 

　　王俊凯喉间滚动、下意识地吞咽口水，被易烊千玺的话跟神情撩得血液都往脑袋上冲，剩余的全聚集在下腹，性器鼓胀硬热，叫嚣着想进入他魂牵梦萦的温柔乡。

 

　　再坚持也没有意义，王俊凯握住自己涨红的阴茎，扒开易烊千玺白嫩的臀肉，对准不断收缩的嫣红穴口插了进去。

 

　　「嗯……」易烊千玺对于入侵体内的东西虽说熟悉，却也是难掩每次被巨物捅入的恐惧惊慌，双腿绷得紧紧的，穴肉绞缩，身体被撑开的感觉过于鲜明，仿佛一不小心就会扯坏体内的皮肉，腹部被塞得满满当当。

 

　　软嫩紧致的内壁紧咬着自己不放，一寸寸扩开软肉的感觉过于美好，王俊凯却是把持着劲，在易烊千玺可忍受的程度下缓缓推进，直到整根没入，又俯身亲亲易烊千玺的耳朵，「易易、宝贝儿……」

 

　　耳鬓厮磨的亲昵感让人心神放松不少，易烊千玺低低喘着气，朝后晃动小屁股，顶蹭着王俊凯的腰胯。明白易烊千玺适应了后，王俊凯扶着他的腰臀开始抽动，每次抽出时只留硕大前端在里面，冠状的饱满龟头要出不出，扯动着入口，艳红的内壁些微翻出、又马上被顶了回去，皱褶瞬间被塞平，只剩下两边饱满的奶白臀肉紧紧夹着他。

 

　　易烊千玺额头抵着玻璃，双手撑住墙面以免自己滑落，腰背却随着王俊凯越发快速的抽插频率而塌陷下去，凹着腰翘起臀，前胸贴在玻璃壁上磨擦得泛红，脚趾蜷起膝窝发软，浑身软得只靠王俊凯掐着他腰骨的手和相连的部位支撑。

 

　　粗硬的肉刃不断捅进抽出，捣弄的过程次次摩擦过体内的前列腺，耳边是两人暗哑的喘气呻吟、身上流淌着哗哗水声，易烊千玺紧闭着眼蹙起眉头，有种即将失禁的错觉，双腿软绵绵地打颤。

 

　　王俊凯却没轻易放过他，捞起他的腰，手拍上易烊千玺撅起的翘臀，留下层层红印，看见随着手掌拍击而抖动的粉嫩臀肉，让王俊凯顶腰的劲更大了。

 

　　「哥、哥哥……嗯！」麻痒烫热让人身体酸软的快意随着王俊凯的操干而累积着，易烊千玺被困在玻璃墙面与王俊凯之间，每每被顶弄就像只随浪拍打上岸的鱼，鼻间被上方花洒源源不绝的水柱呛得快呼吸不了空气，王俊凯稍稍退开，自己又像被抽了力似的卷入暗流，思绪被肏得七荤八素，晕头转向。

 

　　易烊千玺晕乎乎的伸出只手摸向自己硬挺的性器，才刚握住没搓两下，就被王俊凯抓开，掌心抓握着他的手背，十指相扣压回墙面，整个人也跟着欺身压上来，粗热的肉柱直捣进深处，易烊千玺呜咽出声，眼角湿润满脸水渍，混着眼尾挤出的盐水，可怜得很。

 

　　积蓄已久的快感在王俊凯这几次深深戳顶下终于溃堤，易烊千玺浑身被热水跟酥麻快感洗刷得通红，连修长白皙的指尖、骨形分明的指节，都像是清晨粘着露水的芙蓉花瓣，白里透着嫩红，娇艳欲滴。

 

　　「哈啊……」稀白的精水喷洒在透明墙面，随着重力缓缓下滑，易烊千玺高潮过后胸口大力起伏，身体瘫软，趴伏在玻璃墙上喘着气，身后的人却还在努力耕耘，顶得他止不住哼唧出声。

 

　　王俊凯箍着易烊千玺棉软无力的腰肢，趁着他高潮过后紧紧绞咬住他的穴肉，狠狠朝内快速操干，湿热紧致的包覆感很快把他推上巅峰，深深挺入后阴茎跳动着吐出精液，一颤一颤地灌满内部。

 

　　射精后长吁口气，从脚底麻到头顶的快感流窜而过，王俊凯抱着易烊千玺满足喟叹，而他怀里的小朋友扭了扭身体，转过身赖在他胸前，全身粉粉的软绵绵的。

 

　　随着转身的动作，王俊凯的那处滑出软嫩的穴口，适应粗大性器形状的皱褶一时间还合不拢，收缩蠕动着，里头的精液也跟着挤出，怪异的湿润感让易烊千玺皱起眉，一口咬上王俊凯的肩膀，报复性地吸吸咬咬，嘬出了个红紫的印记。

 

　　王俊凯放任他去吸去咬，要种几个草莓都不要紧，他还巴不得能全部露出来给人看呢，上回拍广告的白色圆领上衣倒是只露出一个，可惜。

 

　　「帮我洗洗。」易烊千玺双手环住王俊凯的脖子，全身重量赖在他身上，琥珀瞳眨呀眨，乖乖甜甜。

 

　　「诶。」王俊凯心头一软，抱着易烊千玺又亲上去，含着他柔软透红的唇瓣舔咬厮磨。

 

 

08.

 

　　易烊千玺趴在床上，双手抱着枕头，脸埋在蓬松柔软的面料里蹭呀蹭，整个人发懒，有点儿困。

 

　　打了个哈欠，看着忙着给他整理行李的男朋友，易烊千玺闷闷开口，「哥你别忙了。」别忙了，来陪我，易烊千玺试图用视线控制他哥哥停下动作，上床抱抱他。

 

　　「哎，这样你明天能多睡会儿。」王俊凯收拾这收拾那的，把本来不是易烊千玺行李的东西都给他塞进去，包括他妈妈托付的重庆特产们。

 

　　小朋友鼓鼓的脸颊让人难以忽略，王俊凯看看易烊千玺又看看行李箱，最后还是选择往床上一扑，搂过易烊千玺亲了亲他的脸，「不收了不收了。」

 

　　「那你拆礼物来看看嘛。」那可是他特意挑选的。

 

　　王俊凯拆开黑色的长方形盒子，里头的钢笔漆黑却贴合它主题点缀着星际感，设计得挺漂亮。

 

　　「你说这写了不会消失？」王俊凯看着笔尖上的金属，没一点儿墨水的样。

 

　　「只能写在纸上啊我跟你说！」易烊千玺也是摸透王俊凯的脑袋了，「划在身上很疼的。」

 

　　王俊凯傻笑两声，但并不能阻止他的脑洞发想，盯着手中的钢笔若有所思，又看了看易烊千玺趴着的裸体，摸摸眼前又圆又翘的小屁股。

 

　　易烊千玺警觉地瞪了王俊凯一眼，「王俊凯你给我打住！不许！」

 

　　「你不是要我书写永恒的青春吗？」王俊凯无辜的眨眼，桃花大眼装起可怜来更是闪闪动人，「你就是我的整个青春。」

 

　　钢笔笔身冰凉的金属触感滑过易烊千玺的背脊，引起了一阵颤栗，又沿着腰线滑倒翘起的臀部曲线上逗留，易烊千玺咬咬牙，「你的青春难道只有我的屁股…啊！」

 

　　冰冷的硬物抵在被操得红肿发麻的入口处，易烊千玺惊得快跳起来，猛然回头，眼眶通红，「你你你真的拿钢笔——」

 

　　王俊凯连忙把钢笔拿到易烊千玺面前晃晃以示清白，「我没有啊宝贝儿！」

 

　　「你有病！」易烊千玺扭头把脸埋在枕头里，耳尖晕红。

 

　　「易易——」王俊凯凑上去搂着他，易烊千玺闪着脸哼哼，王俊凯锲而不舍地亲亲抱抱，安抚忽然傲娇的小朋友，但摸着摸着那些轻柔的抚摸就变调了，手指点着细瘦精实的腰侧，滑过凹陷的腰窝，在柔软的穴口处戳了戳，里面还习惯着先前的巨物入侵，指头轻易探进去。

 

　　想到明早两人又得分开，王俊凯制止不了心头涌上的占有欲，忍不住又把自己发硬的东西顶进去，易烊千玺嘤咛出口，却没反抗，软热的内壁紧紧含住入侵的粗大，喉间呻吟溢出，酥麻的声线又轻轻喊着，「哥哥。」

 

　　王俊凯一瞬间觉得心脏被揪住，又疼又暖。

 

　　他真是太喜欢易烊千玺了，喜欢到一刻都不愿放手，喜欢到易烊千玺给他任何反应都能搅得他神魂颠倒，易烊千玺哪怕是释放出一丁点儿爱意都能让他高兴一整天，更别说是此时这般乖巧温顺，任他操弄。

 

　　他知道易烊千玺也爱他，就像小王子倾尽心力拥护他的玫瑰，日夜浇灌，听过他的哀怨、吹嘘、沉默，接纳他的所有好坏。

 

　　但他更想当那个把小王子连同他爱的玫瑰一块罩在玻璃里的温室，能把他的宝贝捧着护着，好好悉心照料、疼爱。

 

　　「易易……」王俊凯轻轻挺着下身，缓缓抽出又缓缓埋入，易烊千玺舒服抓着床单哼咛，眼角却还是淌着水光，侧着脸半阖眼帘，往后瞄着王俊凯，软乎乎地喊：「哥哥，要抱。」

 

　　王俊凯险些窒息，觉得自己总有天会被易烊千玺杀死，用那张漂亮的小脸蛋和绵软酥萌的声音，重重敲击着他的心脏，一不注意就超出负荷。

 

　　连忙把小朋友翻过身来，易烊千玺的双手便软绵绵的缠上王俊凯的肩膀，双腿无力摊在两侧，小脑袋却使劲埋在王俊凯颈边，蹭了又蹭，嘴里含糊地喊他哥。

 

 

09.

 

　　易烊千玺是被脸上湿热的触感给吻醒的，烦人地从他眼睛亲到鼻子嘴巴，又在脸颊上嘬嘬亲亲，扰人清梦。

 

　　睁开眼就看到王俊凯近在眼前的脸，瞧他醒了那双桃花眼瞬间弯起，又亲了亲他，声音透露着欣喜，「宝宝你醒啦，快起来，赶飞机了。」

 

　　易烊千玺本来还有些恍惚，这才从昨晚的甜腻回过神来，身体疲惫，但精神上却是充实饱满，看着王俊凯的脸就忽然笑了出来，颊边梨涡甜甜软软，双手一张，「哥哥，抱。」

 

　　「好好好，抱。」王俊凯俯身让易烊千玺的手顺利环上他的脖子，双手一捞把人从床上抱起，易烊千玺还是懒洋洋地挂在他身上，脸颊蹭着他肩膀，安安静静的像又要睡过去。

 

　　「易易，不能睡了。」王俊凯颠颠手里的重量，小猫似的。

 

　　易烊千玺又往他怀里钻，声音还含着刚睡醒的沙哑，柔柔软软，「不想走。」

 

　　「明天我也回去了，」王俊凯又摸摸黏人小猫的背脊，「你乖。」

 

　　易烊千玺是打算耍赖到底了，在王俊凯面前他不需要思前想后安排工作，怎么样王俊凯都能给他哄得乖乖的，嘴上哄不动那就手先动。

 

　　易烊千玺像只无尾熊一样挂在王俊凯身上，王俊凯抱着人挪动脚步去了浴室盥洗，又替他把衣服套上，门铃就响了。

 

　　门口一尊虎哥像老妈子领小孩去幼儿园一样杵在那，易烊千玺被穿戴完毕后就瘫在沙发上发呆，看见胖虎来了也不想动，多赖一秒陪着王俊凯也是好的。

 

　　「嘿哟整的像十八相送，明晚儿不就又要见面了吗！」胖虎白眼一翻，拖拉过易烊千玺的行李，「赶紧的赶紧的，要误点了都！」

 

　　易烊千玺不甘不愿地趿拉着脚步，胖虎已经先行一步去按电梯，易烊千玺走到门口时又回过头，险些撞上王俊凯的虎牙。

 

　　王俊凯笑着捧过易烊千玺藏在帽兜下的脸，半张脸都给遮住了，却还是能准确吻上他有些红肿的唇珠，「北京见。」

 

　　「嗯。」易烊千玺也笑，微微向前亲了他一下，「北京家里见。」

 

   
  


Fin.


End file.
